Lover's Quarrel
by Metallic'Ash
Summary: Satsuki was hurt on what Aomine said to her. What if he apologizes? Will she be able to forgive him?


Satsuki felt tender warmth at her back. She woke up in a familiar white-painted room. Her head hurts but it has nothing compared on how hurt she was the night before. But that pain was easily forgotten because of the man beside her. She faced the tanned man and touched his face. She stared at it for a minute as if memorizing every part of his face. And when the man felt that Satsuki is staring at him, he groaned with disturbance in his voice but he smiled.

"It's too early Satsuki!" He complained. He buried his face in Satsuki's smooth-peach hair.

"Dai-chan! Don't tell me you're gonna ditch practice again?" She said. Pouting

"Don't show me that kind of facial expression Satsuki, you're turning me on again!" He replied with eyes closed.

She blushed and buried her face in Aomine's broad chest with his arm as her pillow.

"S-Stop with your sweet talk Ahomine!" She exclaimed but her face is still as red as a tomato.

"What did you just call me?" The tanned man moved on top of her. His face was only few inches away from Satsuki's.

"I said AHO-mine!" She teased him with a cute giggle. Aomine returned the favor and tickled her which made her move widely.

"S-Stop haha it Dai-chan!" Then Aomine stopped as he catches his breath. Their eyes locked up with few centimeters of distance on their faces. Aomine stared Satsuki with all tenderness in his eyes. He's afraid of losing her. He doesn't want to be alone again. Not when Satsuki made him realize how good it is to be with those people who really cared for you the way you cared for them. He closed the distance between their faces and their lips met. He kissed her slowly and passionately.

"Dai-chan . ." She whispered. She can feel his sincerity through his passionate kisses. If it wasn't for him maybe she already quit being the manager of their Basketball Team.

**It all happened last night.**

_"Dai-chan! Wait!" Satsuki shouted at Aomine's back while running. He's not in his usual self that night and she doesn't know why._

_"I said wait!" She's still running to catch him up._

_At last, he stopped and faced her. "What do you want Satsuki? If it has nothing to do with the next match, I don't wanna see your ugly face ever again!" He yelled._

_Satsuki was shocked. Since their childhood, it's the first time that her dear Dai-chan yelled at her and even lambasted her looks. For he always defended her from bullies since their childhood and she thought that only Aomine is the only one who can be trusted and she believed that he will always protect her in spite of his moody personality._

_Her tears automatically fell from her eyes. Aomine was also shocked from what he said. He didn't mean to hurt Satsuki. He never wanted to but his anger won against his self-control._

_"Stupid Aomine! I'll quit being the manager of the team of you don't want to see me!" She yelled and left._

_Aomine searched for her the whole night. He even called Tetsu if he saw where Satsuki went but unfortunately he did not. He went home frustrated. He felt guilty. He wanted to apologize to her and tell her he didn't mean what he said. But the only thing is he can't find her._

_His phone rang. It was Kise._

_"What do you want?" He answered._

_"Why is Momoicchi crying?" Kise confronted him._

_"We fought and I said something that hurt her."_

_"You better get her from here 'cause I got a photoshoot this night. She's asleep and I can't afford to wake her up!"_

_"Okay, I'm on my way." He hurriedly went to Kise's place and brought Satsuki to her apartment but he forgot that he lost it after their tournament for some sort of reasons._

_"Damn it!" he exclaimed. He had no choice but to bring Satsuki to his apartment. He carefully laid her down to the bed. He stared at his beloved childhood friend who's always there for him._

_"Sorry for being such a fool." He said and kissed her in the forehead and went to the couch to sleep._

_It's 2:00 in the morning when he felt a soft kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Satsuki._

_"Satsuki, I'm really sorry for what I said!" He hugged her as tight as he could._

_"I've had enough. It hurts a lot! That kiss will serve as my farewell." She cried again._

_He hugged her even more. "I'm so sorry! I was just jealous back there and I got angry. I'm really sorry! Please don't leave" Satsuki released herself from his tight hug. With a confused look she faced the handsome creature in front of her._

_"J-Jealous?"_

_"I was jealous that you always wanted to see Tetsu even if I'm right here. I want all your attention to be mine and mine alone!" He confessed while stepping closer to the woman that he loved since childhood._

_"I-I . ." Satsuki didn't know what to say._

_"I'm sorry if I always hurt your feelings. Please forgive me, I love you so much please don't leave me!"_

_She smiled with teary eyes. "I love you too Dai-chan! What I felt for Tetsu is just a mere admiration to his skills. You are the one that I love for so long."_

_She sealed their love confessions with a kiss. Aomine pulled Satsuki's body closer and felt her warmth. He imprisoned her with his tight embrace. His kisses went deeper and deeper as if there is no tomorrow. He guided Satsuki to the bed as careful as he could not to break the kisses that they've shared. Satsuki pulled Aomine closer which made the man be on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck telling him not to stop. The tanned man shifted positions. Pulled her up and sat on the bed with Satsuki sitting on his lap. Continuing the kisses, he lowered it down to her neck. He planted wet yet soft kisses on her cheek and ears as his hands explored Satsuki's body. He successfully undressed Satsuki's top. He kissed her lips again with the same position. He tried to uncover her firm breasts with her bra to feel it but he was irritated when he can't unhook her bra. Their kisses had stopped for a while because of Satsuki. She felt Aomine's irritation and giggled._

_"You don't know how unhook a bra?" And Satsuki finally laughed at him._

_"It's not as if making love is my hobby Satsuki." He said while blushing lightly._

_"Maybe you should practice a lot. You don't want me to get disappointed, do you Dai-chan?" She teasingly said._

_"I'll only practice it with you!" They went back on making out. Satsuki stopped and turned her back to unhook his bra. Aomine waited patiently. As Satsuki faced Aomine, she covered her chest with her right arm._

_"Oh come on! Don't blush, you're turning me on!" He removed her arm. "So sexy." He stated while staring at Satsuki's naked body. He kissed her again. His tongue explored her mouth as his hands had touched breasts._

_"Hmmmmnn" She moaned._

_"Such sexy moan Satsuki." He smiled and laid Satsuki to bed. He licked the other pair her breasts while his other hand is feeling it, squeezing it. Satsuki had no other choice but to hold firmly to the bed sheets due to overwhelming pleasure._

_"Please don't leave me." He murmured between his kisses._

_"I-I won't." She whispered. His kisses went back to her lips._

_"I love you Satsuki!"_

_"I love you too Dai-chan!"_

**And that's what happened that night. And now . . .**

"Dai-chan! WAKE UP!" Satsuki shouted at Aomine. He slept in the middle of making out with Satsuki!

"I won't forgive you AHOMINE!" She threw a pillow to Aomine's face!

"Just sleep there and relax!" He pulled her and kissed her which made her mouth shut.


End file.
